A Snowflake in the Dark
by Ayvinn
Summary: Jack a une mission que lui seul peut effectuer , une requête de l'Homme de la Lune . Cette mission se déroule à Arendelle . Mais quelle est le but de cette mission ? (Un petite histoire entre Elsa et Jack Frost s'impose... )
1. The Moon told me

**1- The Moon told me…**

Il se baladait dans les rues de la ville gelant sur son passage tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours à l'aide de son bâton . Son sourire était quelque peu effacé , mais personne ne le remarquait car personne ne le voyait , mis à part les quatre autres gardiens et les nombreux passants marchaient droit et le traversé . Il se sentait encore plus seul malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu un gardien , North l'invitait parfois dans son atelier , Sable essayait de lui parlait même si lui ne le comprenait toujours pas , Fée ne faisait que constamment observer ses dents et pour Jeannot , leur relation était tellement conflictuelle qu'il n'était même pas la peine de lui parler .

Ils n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes , eux aimés protéger et travailler pour garantir le bonheur à ses enfants alors que lui préférer faire des farces , des bêtises et autres gamineries en tout genre que seul lui , Jack Frost , pouvait faire . Au fond de lui , il pensait qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'étoffe pour être un gardien et que qui plus est , il aurait dû être ces enfants que ses légendes aimés par dessus tout protéger .

Il partit du quartier une fois toute la surface gelée et marcha près d'un lac et vola au dessus de la forêt semant quelques flocons sur son passage , il descendit sur une branche d'un arbre aux larges feuilles au travers duquel on pouvait admirer la lune , pleine , ronde et doré qui semblait veillé sur lui .

«-Pourquoi ne m'en dit-tu pas plus , Homme de la Lune ? » susurra t-il .

« Est-ce trop te demander ? »

Jack ressentait en lui le besoin d'être reconnu , et ses nombreux siècles d'errance n'avait permis qu'à agrandir ce gouffre qui était dans son cœur .

« Personne ne croit en moi… » Ses mots résonnaient en lui comme un échos .

Toute la soirée , il contempla le ciel étoilé qui le fît s'endormir paisiblement sans aucun cauchemar à l'horizon .

Quand soudain , en pleine nuit , il entendit des tintements de clochettes et de grelots c'était North , le Père Noël qui accompagné de ses yétis atterrit sur l'arbre ''en douceur'' une secousse qui avait bien réveillé le pauvre Jack .

«-L'Homme de la Lune a un message pour toi ! » fît-il .

«-Attends… quoi ?! »

Jack ne sut comment réagir à tous ses petits événements . Les deux grandes bêtes le captura et l'enferma dans un sac en toile marron .

« Ah Ah Ah , Comme la dernière fois… » soupira t-il .

C'était exactement le même trajet que la dernière fois sauf que cette fois si c'était en pleine nuit qu'il l'avait enlevé . North jeta une des ses boule magiques sur le sol qui s'éclata et ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'Atelier du Père Noël . Les yétis jetèrent le sac sur le sol , Jack sortit sa tête .

« Il faudrait vraiment renouveler vos méthodes les gars… » souffla t-il .

Il se releva ce qui lui permit d'apercevoir les têtes des gardiens qui l'attendaient . Il se releva et bailla .

« Il doit être plus de minuit et c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me jette par terre quand je suis à l'intérieur d'un sac , que se passe t-il ?

-Tu dois aller à Arendelle ! » fît North .

«-Ouais , casse-toi ! » renchérit Jeannot .

«-Il y a la Reine Elsa , tu pourras me dire si ses dents son aussi blanches qu'on le prétend ! » ajouta la Fée des Dents .

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ? Vous êtes deux fois plus qualifiés pour aller là-bas !

\- Deux fois ? C'est tout !? Arrête de te surestimer Jack Frost !

-Tu veux dire me sous-estimer , Lapin de Malheur ! » s'enquit Jack en faisant face au lapin de Pâques .

«-Hé hé ! Tout doux on se calme ! » fît North en grattouillant l'oreille du lapin qui se calma tout de suite .

«-Personne ne sais , mais il t'a désigné toi ! Alors vas-y ! Tu ne peux pas te défiler !

-Bien… » déclara t-il .

« Vent du Nord ! » fît-il .

Quelques flocons de neiges voltigèrent dans les airs et en un souffle , il fût aspirés jusqu'au montagnes et aux fjords du royaume d'Arendelle .


	2. For the Second Time in Forever

**2-The Second Time in Forever…**

Là-bas tout était encore gelé et froid sans que Jack n'eut à utiliser ses pouvoirs ce qui attisa sa curiosité , lui qui était l'allégorie même de l'hiver .

Y avait t-il quelqu'un avec un pouvoir comparable au sien ? Ça il ne le savait pas , encore , du moins . Mais il voulait le connaître coûte que coûte .

Pour une fois , son invisibilité ne le déranger pas , il pouvait se faufiler plus aisément et s'introduire dans des endroits sans que personne ne le sache , amusant sur son passage les rares enfants et nourrissons qui pouvaient l'apercevoir . Il arriva jusqu'à une grande allée , vide de tout passants , deux gardes portés une armure métallique d'où on pouvait voir le blason d'Arendelle . Ils étaient tout deux armés , l'un portait une lance et l'autre une hallebarde , ils protégeaient à eux deux , l'accès du château qui s'était déjà récemment ouverte , et qui pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient , s'était encore une fois refermés .

Jack s'approcha de la porte quand un traîneau dévala l'allée , ce qui le projeta sur une des poignée , qui par inadvertance , gela .

«-Oups ! » lâcha t-il .

Ce traîneau était traînés par un renne et cette différence entre les autres traîneaux les fit comprendre que c'était le mari de la princesse , et ils ouvrèrent donc précipitamment les battants .

«- Ce livreur officiel de glaçons ! Pff ! Ni bonjour , ni merci , ni au revoir !

La princesse Anna devrait apprendre à tenir son mari !

-Déjà qu'elle a épousé un rustre dans ce genre ! » ajouta l'autre

-Qui parle avec un renne et un bonhomme de neige ! » Ils gloussèrent de cette remarque .

Quand celui de gauche fût traversé par un frisson .

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda l'un .

«-Je ne sais pas… » répondit l'autre .

Ils se retournèrent et découvrit que le battant entier était gelée .

«-Mais… Mais… c'est impossible !

-La Reine Elsa… Elle… Elle a encore frappé ! » s'exclama l'autre .

«-C'est étrange… Je n'avais pourtant que gelée la poignée…

La Reine Elsa ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… mais quoi…

Oh et puis zut ! » marmonna Jack qui avait profité de l'arrivé de Kristoff pour entrer dans le château .

Il entendit des bruits , qui correspondaient à des voix et vît deux jeune gens , une fille aux cheveux roux coiffés en tresse , et un homme d'une carrure plutôt robuste à la chevelure blonde , parsemé de flocons de neiges , le renne était entré avec lui , et mangeait une carotte , ce qui l'amusa .

«-Anna j'ai reçu ton message ! Que se passe t-il ? » fît Kristoff .

«-Elsa , elle commence à geler tout sur son passage ! Sa chambre , la salle du banquet , le bureau et même le gâteau à la fraise pour la réception de demain , bon c'est vrai , qu'il devrait mieux ce conserver , et que la mousse devrait s'apparenter à une crème glacé , ce qui devrait être délicieux , même si je sais pas , la fraise… » énuméra t-elle .

«- Geler ? » pensa Jack Frost .

«Alors ce serait cette Elsa qui… aurait un pouvoir semblable au mien ? »

-Hé ho , Anna viens en au fait !

-Ah heu , oui désolé !

\- Depuis qu'elle gèle tout sur son passage , Elsa est partie à la Montagne du Nord depuis ce matin ! Et… Et si ça recommencer ? Je ne veux pas d'hiver éternel Kristoff , j'aime trop les maillots et le sable chaud !

-Ne t'inquiète pas , vas ! Je vais aller la chercher !

-Merci ! »

La rouquine embrasse l'homme sur la joue .

« Reviens vite ! » finit t-elle par dire .

Le jeune gardien sortit de la pièce , au même moment que Kristoff , et en volant le suivit , lui et Sven jusqu'au sommet de la Montagne du Nord…


	3. Don't slam the door

**3-Don't slam the door…**

Ils arrivèrent à destination , bien sur après de longues heures de marche et d'escalade qui ceci dit , avait grandement ennuyé Jack qui givra en passant quelques arbres et roches qui avait été épargnés , juste pour s'amuser un peu…

Il sauta de joie quand il entendit Kristoff s'écriait :

«-Arrête toi Sven ! On est arrivée au palais de glace ! » fît-il en tirant les cordes de son traîneau de bois offert gracieusement par la Reine et la Princesse d'Arendelle .

«-Palais de glace ?! » s'exclama Jack intrigué , cette Elsa l'intéressait de plus en plus laissant Sven et son nouveau traîneau . Il gravit alors , avec difficultés , l'escalier de glace translucide qui montait jusqu'au sommet de la Montagne du Nord .

«-Un escalier de glace ? Raffiné ! »

Kristoff trébucha sur de nombreuses marches et tomba aussi quelques fois , l'esprit de l'hiver l'avait même rattrapait , ce qui laissa Kristoff quelque peu perturbé .

Il toqua à la porte dont les battants s'ouvrirent qui une fois le blond rentré , se refermèrent immédiatement .

Pendant qu'il accédait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse , Jack contempla ce château , cette merveille faites de presque tout ce qu'il aimait : de la glace et du givre .

«-Elsa ! » hurla t-il .

La jeune femme lui apparut , elle était dans un piètre état , sa tresse était totalement défaite et lâche , sa peau qui était déjà pâle , était même blafarde , sa robe turquoise était toute débraillée . Elle semblait une bombe prête à exploser .

«-Kristoff ?! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Anna m'a envoyé pour te rechercher ! Elle est inquiète tu sais !

-Je sais… Mais je… »

Elle observa les battants de sa porte d'entrée , elle apercevait une silhouette bougeant et à travers les pans glacés .

«-Tu… as amené quelqu'un avec toi ?!

-Non , je suis seul , mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte !

-Mais je… Il y a… »

Elle ne savait que penser , elle devait devenir folle .

« Je… Je suis désolé j'ai du me tromper… »

Par un geste insouciant , elle fît apparaître une stalagmite de glace sous le pied de Kristoff qui recula d'un pas .

« Excuse-moi Kristoff ! » dit-elle , en reboutonnant le gilet qui s'était déboutonné quand il avait reculait si précipitamment .

«-Elsa ! Fais attention ! »

Elle retira alors prestement ses mains qui était entrain de geler le torse de ce pauvre blondinet .

«-Je dois y aller Elsa , je suis désolé ! » fît-il avant de repartir .

«-Non ! Kristoff , attend ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me rejette pas ! »

Elsa trébucha et tomba ouvrant par inadvertance les battants de la porte , subitement , un souffle glacial envahi la pièce , un garçon au sweat-shirt bleu avec une canne dans sa main voltigeait dans la pièce , son rire si particulier résonnait à travers le château , ses cheveux immaculés suivaient son mouvements .

«-Qui… Qui êtes vous ? » lâcha t-elle .

Le rire s'arrêta , ainsi que l'adolescent .

«-Vous… vous me voyez ?! » demanda t-il stupéfait .


	4. Couldn't keep it in

4-Couldn't keep it in , Heavens knows i tried…

( P.O.V Jack Frost .)

«-Qui êtes vous ? » avait-elle dit .

J'arrêtais de voler , stupéfait . Je me retournais pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans ce palais . J'eus beau vérifiais une petite cinquantaine de fois , j'étais abasourdi , je n'arrivais pas à le croire .

« Qui êtes vous ? » me répéta t-elle , reculant d'un pas .

Je voyais dans son regards qu'elle était terrifié , elle mis ses deux mains , tremblante , en avant comme pour se protéger , tel un bouclier , sa peau blafarde et son visage , si je puis le dire , magnifique , était tout crispée .

Elle avait beau insistais , je ne répondait toujours pas , j'étais muet .

« Je le répète une dernière fois , qui êtes vous ? » fît-elle .

Elle… Elle me voyais ? Vraiment ? Après toute ces années , quelqu'un me voyait ! Mon cœur s'emplissait d'une joie intense , presque depuis le départ , enfouie en moi et rien qu'en me voyant , rien qu'en me parlant , rien qu'en me regardant d'un air aussi terrifié et mort de peur , elle avait fait fondre en moi , cette joie qui s'était , comme congelé dans mon être .

Un bonheur sans limite m'envahit subitement .

Je m'approcha d'elle , elle recula un peu plus encore .

«-Je m'appelle Jack Frost ! » me présentais-je , j'étais tellement heureux que cela se voyait sûrement dans mon sourire .

Je luis tendis ma main , avec la seule main non accaparé par mon bâton , prêt à ce qu'elle me la resserre .

Elle me regarda , elle était éberlué . Peut être étais-ce par ce que j'étais entré chez elle sans son autorisation ? Ou peut être même parce que je volais ?

Elle tendis sa main , blanche et fine .

«-Je m'appelle… »

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu me répondre , un scintillement bleuté qui venait des paumes de ses mains m'entoura et se transforma en un bloc de glace translucide , qui nous avait fait prisonnier , mon bâton et moi .

« Je… Je… Je suis désolé ! Je vais… Je vais arranger les choses ! » paniqua t-elle .

« Je… Je l'ai déjà fait une fois !

Allez Elsa ! Tu peux y arriver ! » dit-elle à soi-même .

Elle se concentra , essaya de faire fondre la glace mais après une demi-heure , elle n'avait toujours pas réussi et c'est aussi avec ce laps de temps , qu'elle se rendit compte d'une toute petite chose .

« Mais vous ? Vous n'avez pas froid ?

-Qui ça ? Moi ? »

Elle hocha la tête .

« Ah tu sais , le froid , ça ne m'as jamais dérangé !

-Je… Vous êtes insensible au froid ? » me demanda t-elle , puis sans que je ne puisse lui dire quelque chose , elle tourna autour de son bloc de glace tout en me dévisageant . J'entendais les claquements de ses talons contre le sol de glace , ses pas étaient rythmés , saccadés , froids .

« Mais vous n'avez même pas d'engelures ! Rien ! Qui plus est , l'extrémité de vos mains et de vos doigts ne rougissent même pas , et en plus sans air vous pouvez me parler… » décrivit t-elle .

«-Oui , c'est vrai ! Je suis Jack Frost , voyons !

\- Jack Frost… » réfléchit t-elle .

« Ah ! Je sais ! Vous êtes un démon ! Un être malfaisant qui voulait me tuer à cause de mon horrible pouvoir ! C'est cela ?

-Hein ?! » hurlais-je.

«-Pourquoi me faites vous cette tête !

-Un démon ? Moi ? Hé ho ! Je suis Jack Frost ! **Le Jack Frost !**

\- Qui pour l'instant est enfermé dans un bloc de glace. » me fît-elle en coupant la parole .

« Jack Frost…Jack Frost… » elle répéta mon nom plusieurs fois , comme pour se souvenir .

« Ça y est je me rappelle Jack Frost , l'esprit de l'hiver ! Tu es comme moi ! » s'exclama t-elle . Elle avait l'air un peu plus amicale que tout à l'heure , et souriait , d'un sourire doux , c'était la première fois que je voyais son sourire .

«-Sauf que si t'étais moi , je serais déjà libéré de ce bloc de glace ! » dit-je en la taquinant , histoire de me venger de sa remarque de tout à l'heure . Seulement ma réflexion n'eut pas l'effet que j'escomptais .

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau , s'asseyant sur le sol , passant une main dans ses cheveux constellé de flocons de neiges que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là puis , essaya de nouveau à faire fondre le bloc de glace .

Elle repositionna ses mains de nombreuses fois , après quelques essais qui furent tous des échecs , elle souffla puis mis ses mains directement sur la glace . Elle semblait s' énervée de plus en plus , et faire aussi de plus en plus n'importe quoi .

«-Calme-toi ! » lui conseillais-je .

Le bloc de glace craqua , la fissure devint plus grande , des fragments s'éclatèrent , puis un morceau , puis des pans entiers du bloc de glace , puis je fus enfin libre , délivré , je repris mon bâton de bois puis alla la voir .

Elle était suintante .

«-J'y suis… arrivé ! » fît-elle haletante , quand elle s'effondra sur le sol.

«-Elsa ! » criais-je .


	5. Strawberry Ice Cream

**5- Strawberry Ice-cream**

Note de l'auteure : Bon c'est un chapitre de l'histoire qui ben en faite… suit l'histoire sans pour autant le suivre , il s'agit surtout pour moi d'une scène très mignonne que j'avais imaginé pour eux deux ! Néanmoins , je ne pense pas l'avoir très bien décrite ! Pour le titre ça aurait été mieux après réflexion , '' Sorbet à la fraise'' mais je préférer '' Ice-cream'' parce que je trouvais que ça allait mieux ! Enfin passons… C'est la première fois que je ''parle'' comme ça avec vous et ce n'est pas désagréable , bon n'empêche que la prochaine fois j'écrirais pas un pavé juste pour vous dire ça !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à postez une review !

P.O.V de Elsa .

«-Elsa ! »

C'était la voix de Jack , enfin si il existait vraiment , ou est-ce que mon esprit se sentant si seul et abandonné avait créer de toutes pièces ce personnage ? Un homme qui représentait pour moi , la liberté et la joie alors que ayant le même pouvoir que moi je symbolisais la terreur et la tristesse m'enfermant toute seule dans une cage faite avec mes propres larmes et mes peurs .

Je me sentis tombée sur le sol , je ne me sentais pas très bien , comme si un marteau piqueur bourdonnait dans ma tête et s'enfonçait lentement dans mon crâne .

Le bruit devint plus fort encore , de la transpiration dégoulinait sur mon visage , mes membres devinrent lourds et j'étais tombée sur le sol glacée , quelques fragments venant de mon morceaux de glace fondaient sous mon poids .

«-Que t'arrive t-il Elsa ? » me demanda Jack .

Je ne répondis pas étant donné que moi même je ne savais ce qui m'arrivait et que j'avais perdu connaissances dans ses bras .

A mon réveil , ma migraine était encore présent mais moins douloureux , curieusement j'étais allongée dans un lit fait de glace , de givre et sur moi s'étalait une couverture de flocons de neiges , cela ne tenait pas chaud mais était confortable . Je cherchais Jack des yeux , pour être sur qu'il n'était pas un rêve , je poussais alors un soupir quand je ne le vis pas quand soudain j'entendis cette voix familière .

«-Hé Elsa ! T'es réveillée ! » me questionna t-il comme si il ne le voyait pas .

«-Effectivement. » lui dis-je froidement .

«-Hé bien toi le matin , t'es aussi froid qu'un glaçon ! » s'exclama t-il .

«-Ha ha ha ha ! Très drôle Jack ! » répliquais-je ironique .

«-Bon assez discuté ! J'ai entendu dire que pour les malades des fraises étant le meilleur remède ! »

A ces mots , il sortit de la poche de son sweat une barquette de fraises fraîchement cueillis .

«-Des fraises ? » fis-je étonnée.

«-Oui , exactement et en plus c'est délicieux ! En plus , je les ai cueillis ce matin même , elle sont extra-fraîche ! »

Cela expliqué pourquoi il n'était pas là quand je le cherchais à mon réveil , mais où as t-il bien pu avoir ses fraises , nous n'avons aucun commerçant ou agriculteur à Arendelle qui cultive ce genre de chose .

«-Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que tu voulais en manger et que tu as sauté sur l'occasion pour en prendre ? » rétorquais-je .

«-Je… euh… Je les ais cueillis à l'autre bout du monde ! » dit-il en changeant de sujet , son sourire embarrassé et ses joues qui rougissaient un peu , il était mignon comme ça…

Je chassa cette pensée de ma tête , mais à quoi je pense moi ? Je suis la reine d'Arendelle après tout , je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de pensées aussi étrange !

Il posa alors la barquette sur la table que j'avais construite un peu avant son arrivée , j'allais en prendre une quand il m'arrêta .

«-Attend , je vais te montrer quelque chose ! » s'écria t-il avec légèreté . Il pris la fraise que j'avais entre les mains et la reposa dans un bol qu'il venait tout juste de créer , il pris ensuite un pilon de glace et les écrabouilla tout entière .

«-Quel gâchis ! » pensais-je aussitôt , les fraises donnaient beaucoup de jus . Leur couleur écarlate était bien la seule touche de couleur dans le palais .

La purée une fois confectionnée , il prit une cuillère qu'il avait dans son pull , mais comment pouvait t-il mettre autant de chose à l'intérieur ?

Il mis un peu de purée de fraise dessus et me la porta à la bouche .

«-Ferme les yeux ! » s'exclama t-il . Son visage proche du mien .

«-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ! » répondis-je , rougissante .

Qu'est-ce que cet homme que je connaissais depuis seulement hier allait me faire ? Je refusa .

«-Bon , ce n'est pas grave mais ça aurait été plus surprenant ! » dit-il .

« Alors fait Ah ! » repris t-il .

J'entrouvris ma bouche , il s'approcha encore plus de mon visage , prenant la cuillère remplie de la compotée incarnat , il souffla pour ma plus grande surprise dessus , le contenu de la cuillère se cristallisa et se glaça , il me mis la cuillère dans la bouche .

Le froid glaça un instant ma langue , ensuite la douceur et le sucrée de la fraise envahirent mes papilles , je n'en avais jamais goûté d'aussi bonne . Leur parfum était sublime .

«-Tu vois que ce pouvoir est intéressant ! » dit-il .

« Une glace à la fraise c'est toujours meilleur que des fraises toutes seules et toutes triste ! » s'écria t-il .

«-Je… Je pense oui…» dis-je stupéfaite du résultat .

Jack me montra alors aujourd'hui que mon pouvoir que je considérais plutôt comme une malédiction pouvait faire des choses beaucoup rigolotes et joyeuses !

« Je pense que , je ne mangerais jamais de fraises sans penser à lui à présent ! » Me dis-je à moi même tandis que je le regardais dégusté les fraises assis tout près de moi .

Re-note de l'auteur : Je pense que je vais mettre des bouts de phrases que j'aimerais bien posé dans les chapitres suivants ou le titre du prochain chapitre !

Juste histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche !

Chapitre 6 : « It's funny how some distance makes every troubles seem small… »


	6. Every Troubles seems small

**6-It's funny how some distance makes every trouble seems small…**

P.O.V Elsa

«-Elsa ! Elsa ! » murmurait une voix à mon oreille , ce n'était pas celle de Jack , si cristalline , si pure et si émerveillé à chaque mots , celle là était rauque , fatiguée , petite , morose , presque douloureuse et encore plus , mortelle .

Elle chuchotait mon prénom puis elle l' hurlait .

Je me réveilla alors , ma vue brouillait , je vit des multitudes de formes ténébreuses m'enveloppaient qui disparurent aussitôt . Est-ce que cette voix était un rêve ?

Mais alors est-ce que celle de Jack aussi ?

Toutes les deux me paraissaient si réelles , mais n'étais-je pas tout simplement entrain de devenir folle ?!

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'avais quitté mon château , trois jours que j'avais rencontré et congelé puis décongelé un esprit de l'hiver qui s'appelait Jack Frost , deux semaines que je faisais des rêves étranges comme celui-ci .

«-Je pense que je suis entrain de perdre la raison… » dis-je tout haut .

Subitement un courant d'air glacial parcouru mon château , ainsi que Jack .

«-Salut Elsa ! Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté aujourd'hui ! » déclara t-il .

Oui , cela faisait aussi trois jours que je me sentais rassuré , détendu…. Presque heureuse .

Le jeune homme brandit de sa canne cette fois-ci un joli petit paquet enrubannée .

«-Tiens c'est pour toi ! »

Je le pris dans mes mains , le tissu de soie caressant mes mains , je regardai une nouvelle fois Jack pour être sûre que je devais ouvrir le paquet maintenant , puis défit délicatement le ruban coloré , après une petite fumée fraîche , je découvris un collier finement sculpté . Je le pris dans mes mains , cette transparence , ce bleu clair , c'était de la glace !

«-Un collier de glace ? » fis-je émerveillée . Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux , étais-ce la magie de Jack qui avait fait cela ?

Je le regardais avec insistance .

«-Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'écria t-il .

«-Co… Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Ah ! Cette breloque , comme toi tu as pu créer ce palais de glace , j'avais juste envie de le faire , et je l'ai fait ! Il fallait bien que je remercie la première personne à m'avoir vue ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'enlacer , quelle gentille attention !

Je me rendis compte aussi , que Jack et moi étions comme les deux faces d'une même pièce , si opposé et pourtant si proche .

Subitement une voix familière vint à mes oreilles .

«-Elsa ?!

-Anna ! » répliquais-je aussitôt . Je croisa alors les doigts , j'espérais qu'elle ne nous ai pas vue , enfin de son point de vue qu'elle ne m'ait pas vue .

Elle me fit un câlin , ça me rassurais , elle n'avait sûrement rien vue…

«-Qui y a t-il ? » lui questionnais-je .

«-Elsa ! Mais que fais tu ici , toute seule !

-Mais je ne suis pas toute seule voyons ! » lui rétorquais-je .

Je me rendis compte alors de mon erreur , peut être penseras t-elle que je parlais d'Olaf , je souhaitas alors qu'elle ne m'as pas entendue . Je voyais alors Jack , juste à côté de moi , écarquillé grand les yeux , il ne devait rien comprendre à la situation…

«-Heu…Elsa , mais de qui tu parle ?

-De personne voyons , je veux dire… ma langue à fourcher ! »

Oh non ! Elle ne vas pas me croire , c'est sûr , elle ne me croiras pas , qui sur cette planète peut croire à une telle excuse , je m'en veux de lui avoir dit ça , et si j'essayais de rectifier le tir ? Non c'est trop tard , je n'auras qu'a lui expliquer de toute manière , non elle me prendra pour une folle !

Mes réflexions fût soudain interrompues par sa réponse .

«-Ah si ta langue à fourcher ! Tu sais moi aussi ça m'arrive en ce moment ! Mais fait attention si tu dis ça devant tout Arendelle ! » m'avertit t-elle .

Oh mon Dieu ! Elle m'a crue ! Elle m'a crue !

Je me délecta de cette chance quand soudainement elle reprit .

«-Elsa , notre Royaume vas bientôt traverser l'hiver et d'après ce que m'as dit le vieil homme tout rabougri qui vient parfois au château , enfin rabougri , il est vieux , et puis en même temps ce n'est pas de sa faute si il vieillit aussi mal , mais qu'est-ce que je fait ? Une princesse comme moi , ne doit pas s'arrêter à l'apparence…

-Le ministre ?

-Ah oui ! Voilà ! Il faut que tu revienne vite ! En plus , les agriculteurs du royaume nous demandent plus de nourriture pour cet hiver , tu sais , je pourrais m'en occuper mais je ne comprend pas trop tout ses chiffres et je ne suis pas très forte en calcul et tu sais les paysans crient à la révolution si on ne peut pas enlever l'hiver et arranger nos affaires avec…

\- Une révolution ?

-Heu… Oui , c'est ce que m'as dit le ministre , les habitants ne veulent plus d'hiver , en faite depuis la dernière fois , ils attendent ton prochain faux pas pour demander à un pays voisin de te détrôner…

-Attend , quoi ?! »

C'est un cauchemar , je savais que les habitants ne me pardonneraient pas aussi facilement mais de là à demander de l'aide au pays voisins , de me détrônait ?!

«-Ne sois pas aussi catastrophés Elsa ! Tu n'as qu'à faire revenir l'été comme la dernière fois et tout cela sera régler ! » déclara t-elle avec son optimisme habituelle , je l'enviais pour cela , ce côté d'elle toujours gai et positif .

«-Elle a déjà eu du mal avec un morceau de glace avec l'hiver d'un pays tout entier , ça vas pas être une mince affaire… » s'exclama Jack qui était derrière moi .

Il avait raison .

«-Anna , je ne sais pas si je pourrais le refaire ! »

J'étais entrain de paniquer , je lui hurlais dessus , des ombres noires apparaissaient dans mon champ de vision , elle commençait à se répandre .

«-Hé ho ! Calme toi Elsa ! » me fît Jack .

«-Non , je ne peux pas ! » criais-je .

«-Mais Elsa , à qui parle tu ? »

L'autre voix dans mon rêve réapparu .

«-Non tu ne pourrais jamais le refaire , tu ne pourrais même pas faire fondre un seul flocon , car tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses , tu vas faire fondre tout tes proches et tout ce qui compte pour toi , comme neige au soleil ! » disait-elle .

Elle était bien plus puissante que la dernière fois .

Jack voyant que je n'arrivais pas à me calmer me pris dans ses bras et nous nous envolèrent dans les airs .

«-Elsa ! » cria Anna , apostrophé .

«-Jack ! » lâchais-je .

La voix rauque avait disparu , ainsi que ses ténèbres .

«-Elsa , regarde comme d'en haut tes problèmes ont l'air bien petit… » murmura t-il .

C'était vrai , de plus le temps était comme suspendu , mais je ne décolérer toujours pas .

«-Jack ! Tout es de ta faute ! » lui avais-je crié.

Il ne semblait pas choquer , au contraire . Il me regardait calmement , il semblait si mature , je me tus , le silence ayant happer la suite de ma phrase et se répandit dans les doux flocons de neiges qui tombaient sur nous .

Mes mots susurrés , je ne savais si il m'entendait , partirent dans la neige environnante .

«-Jack , tout est de ta faute , à chaque fois , tu fais fondre en moi tout mes sentiments négatifs… Je suis si égoïste , je… Je te voudrais pour moi , et rien qu'à moi seul… Je… »

Et après un long silence , je repris tout en criant .

«-A cause de toi , je me fiche d'Arendelle ou même de moi !

-El… Elsa… » balbutia t-il , troublée .

Jack…

Prochain chapitre ( chapitre 7 YEAH ! ) : I can't hold it back anymore .


	7. Can't hold it back anymore

**7-Can't hold it back anymore…**

P.O.V de Jack .

«-A cause de toi je me fiche d'Arendelle ou bien de moi ! » avait-elle hurlée .

Est-ce que… est-ce que ses mots m'étaient bien destinés ? Est-ce qu'ils s'adressaient vraiment à moi ? Une chaleur vint subitement envahir mon cœur , je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui se passait , quelle étrange sensation… Étrange mais pas désagréable , je dois bien avouer.

Je sentais dans mes bras , le poids d'Elsa , sa chaleur si je puis dire ça comme ça , je voyais ses larmes aux creux de ses yeux , de colère ? Ou bien encore de tristesse ?

Que devais-je faire ? Que devais-je dire ?

Qu'est-ce que je ressentais au final pour elle ?

Cette question singulière me vint soudainement à l'esprit . Mais qu'est-ce que… cette question ?

Le silence revint alors parmi les doux flocons qui se posaient peu à peu dans la blonde chevelure d'Elsa . Elle , dont le regard était perdu dans le vide , dans le village d'Arendelle , dont les toits étaient immaculés , mais attendez , n'étions pas encore en automne ? Mais même si nous étions mi-novembre la neige si abondante était bien trop tôt !

Je vis alors , une expression de tristesse sur le visage d'Elsa , alors c'est comme cela…

Ça devait être elle , la responsable de cet hiver ?

Elle…

Mon regard sans même le faire attention , se plongeait sur elle . Que… Qu'est-ce que cette sensation à la fin ?

Je la reposa doucement sur le balcon transparent du palais de glace et sans même un signe , repartit . Ne laissant , comme toujours derrière moi , qu'une couche fine de glace et une brise hivernale . Je ne sais , si , elle m'attendait encore ou si elle me cherchait ou si elle était rentré revoir cette femme , dont je pense qu'elle était sa sœur , elle ne se ressemblait pas tout à fait , mais juste en voyant ses gestes amicaux et chaleureux envers Elsa , j'avais compris qu'elle avait un lien de parenté .

«-Elsa… » marmonnais-je , je vis alors le soleil se couchait , quelle heure était-il ? La lune apparaissant alors que d'un trait parmi l'immensité écarlate qui semblait embrasé le ciel , j'errai alors jusqu'à un lac gelée .

«-Homme de la Lune , pourquoi m'avoir envoyé jusqu'ici ? » susurrais-je .

« Pourquoi ? Pour arrêter l'hiver ? Pour arrêter les villageois ? Pour arrêter les pays voisins ? La révolution , ou bien même pour arrêter…

Elsa ?! »

A la suite de ce nom , des larmes vint couler sur mes joues blafardes .

« Est-ce que… je pleure ?! » me demandais-je alors .

J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Toutes les questions que j'avais était sans réponses .

C'était comme si par cette supposition mon âme venait à se déchirer , pour… pourquoi ? Tous ce que je ressens depuis le départ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

De la peur ? De la colère ? De la compassion ? De la haine ? De la crainte ? De la jalousie ?

Quel est donc ce sentiment , qui me fais tellement peur et tellement du bien à la fois , cette peur d'être rejeté et de se faire accepté ?

Soudain , j'entendis un bruit dans les buissons .

«-Ho ho ho ! » fît alors une voix familière , le Père Noël ?!

«-Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais la North !? » lui questionnais-je .

Subitement , un amas de ténèbres enveloppa North et se transforma en une silhouette puis en un homme , noir , sombre , triste et maigre , dont la carrure si chétive et les traits si caractéristiques me fît aussi tôt le reconnaître : Le Bonhomme Sept heure .

«-Toi ! » m'exclamais-je .

«-Salut , Jack ! Tu te souviens de moi ? » dit-il avec sa voix si rauque .

-Je… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que de la glace se répandirent alors dans le lieu , ce n'était clairement pas la mienne . Elle était si opaque et lugubre , elle gelait et tuer les plantes et les arbres au lieu de procurer amusement et gaieté elle était malsaine .

«-De la glace ?! Mais comment peux-tu ?! » l'interrogeais-je en essayant d'annuler cette glace avec mes propres pouvoirs .

«-Oh non , Jack. » fît-il en me faisant signe que je pouvais arrêter .

« Cette glace ne vient pas de moi , bien sûr , comment le pourrais-je .

« Je ne suis que le Bonhomme Sept Heures , c'est une magie bien trop puissante , même… »

La glace se répandaient de plus en plus .

« Bien plus puissante que la tienne ! » s'exclama t-il .

«-Mais… Je…

-Tu ne comprend pas , alors je vais juste te dire quelque chose .

Un souhait donne un rêve qui lui même donne… un cauchemar !

Oh pauvre petite fille qui trouve que ce pouvoir n'est qu'une malédiction ! Alors qu'elle est si puissante ! » dit-il fière de lui .

La glace vint à mes pieds et recouvra alors à la suite , mes chevilles , mes jambes , mes hanches jusqu'à mon buste . Cette sensation de picotement , je l'avais oublié depuis des siècles… Cette sensation , de brûlures liés au froid…

«-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » paniquais-je en essayant de sortir de ce bloc de glace .

Il s'approcha de moi de ses pas légers et pratiquement inaudibles même pour nous les Gardiens .

«- Ne te fatigue pas voyons , Jack .

Après le Marchand de Sable , le petit esprit de l'hiver Jack Frost ! Chacun son tour , de toute manière vous y aurez tous droit .

Bien repose toi bien maintenant , le froid ne t'as jamais dérangé , non ? » se moqua t-il .

Il disparut alors , en poussière noires .

Je sentis alors mes forces , pour la première fois me manquer , mes doigts s'engourdissaient , je plongeais peu à peu dans un sommeil .

Alors , c'était cela que… d'avoir froid ?

Je laissa mes paupières tombés quand j'entendis alors avant de perdre conscience .

«- Qui êtes vous ? »

Note de l'auteur :

Je suis désolé , je n'ai pas encore trouvée le nom du prochain chapitre !

Bien sûr , il y en aura un autre ! En tout cas , j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire et relire ce chapitre .

N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire si ça vous plaît , parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir quand on en reçoit un !


	8. Snow doesn't fell tonight

**8- The snow doesn't fell on the mountain tonight…**

(P.O.V de Elsa .)

« Mais où est donc Jack ?! Pourquoi n'es t-il pas encore revenu ?! » murmurais-je .

Ses questions ne semblaient avoir aucune réponse… Il n'était toujours pas revenu depuis la dernière fois… Pourquoi ? Qu'ais-je donc fait ? Ou qu'ais-je dit de mal ? Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ?

Jack , Jack , où es-tu ?! J'ai besoin de toi ! Non ne me laisse pas ! S'il te plaît…

«-Elsa ? » demanda une voix , juste à côté de moi .

«-Jack ?! » répondis-je alors .

Je me retournai , c'était Jack , ou du moins , sa silhouette , je ne le distinguais pas dans cette ombre , une autre ombre , celle de mes parents se superposèrent à la sienne .

« Papa , Maman , Jack ? »

Quelle était cette situation ? Mes parents , ils… ils étaient morts depuis longtemps… A cause… de moi , mon monde semblait s'effondrer peu à peu , autour et … à cause de moi .

Soudain , les ombres disparurent et devinrent de la fumée , un homme apparut , gris et noir , étais-ce seulement à cause de la lumière de la nuit ? Non , cette homme était déjà sombre et terne… Il se mit à rire .

«- Jack Frost , hein ? Pathétique , oui , pathétique ! C'était donc cela ton rêve ? Ce n'est pas ne plus posséder ce pouvoi… non , cette malédiction !?

-Si , c'est bien mon rêve , il n'a… il n'a toujours pas changé ! Mais d'abord… qui êtes vous ?

-Moi !? Oh , je suis tout simplement , l'homme qui sait réalisé les rêves de tous les enfants qui croient en moi ! Y compris toi ! Tu dois tout simplement me faire confiance . N'est-ce pas , Elsa ? » me proposa t-il en souriant d'une expression machiavélique .

Je ne savais que faire , pouvais-je vraiment ''croire'' en cette homme , bien sûr , il me rappelait quelque chose , et puis , il m'a dit que… je croyais déjà en lui…

Étais t-il comme Jack Frost ? Un esprit bienveillant ?

«-Ben , j'accepte ton marché , que dois-je faire pour que tu m'enlève cette malédiction ? » questionnais-je .

«- Juste une seule chose , tu dois…

Mourir . »

(P.O.V de Jack)

J'ai froid… Comment pouvais-je avoir froid ? Je suis un esprit de l'hiver voyons… Attendez , Noirceur m'avait littéralement congelé , mais comment pouvais t-il ? Il n'a aucun pouvoir à part celui de faire des cauchemars , ou du moins de faire peur au gens…

«-Tu es enfin réveillé ? » me demanda une voix derrière moi , me tirant de mes pensées .

C'est vrai ! J'étais en pleine forêt , et après… après je me suis évanouie . Je me tourna vers la jeune femme , elle était rousse et portait sa chevelure sous forme de deux nattes , m'apportant un plateau surmontée de plusieurs ustensiles médicales , ainsi qu'un bol d'eau et une serviette propre . Elle ressemblait quelque peu à… Elsa .

« Bien , alors je vais prendre ta température , l'infirmière du château m'as à peu près dit comment le faire , enfin , ça ne dois pas être assez compliquée ! » s'écria t-elle en posant sa main sur mon front , relevant quelques mèches de mes cheveux blancs .

« Tu es glacé ! » s'exclama t-elle.

«-Je sais… » répondis-je en rigolant .

Étant un esprit de l'hiver je ne peux avoir de fièvre ! Mais attendez une seconde , cette fille , je l'avais déjà vue quelque part et en parlant de voir , elle… elle me voyez ! Hé bien , depuis que j'ai rencontré Elsa , j'ai une chance pas possible !

« Mais au faite , qui es-tu ? » lui demandais-je .

«-Princesse Anna d'Arendelle , et vous ?

-Heu… » Je douta un instant , allait t-elle me croire ? Allait-elle se souvenir de moi ?

« Jack , Jack Frost . » me présentais-je alors .

Je vis alors ses yeux s'arrondirent et s'émerveillaient .

(P.O.V d'Elsa .)

J'ai mal , des ténèbres m'entourent peu à peu , je n'arrive plus à respirer , je souffre , mes membres me brûlent , je n'arrive plus du tout à bouger , du sable s'engouffrent dans mon nez et dans ma bouche , ma vue se brouillent . Je n'entend plus rien . Je ne peux juste apercevoir cet homme , noire… ça y est , je viens de me souvenir de son nom de ce qu'il fait… Non , il ne réalise pas les rêves… seulement les cauchemars , c'était lui , Le Bonhomme Sept Heures .

«-Bien , alors Elsa d'Arendelle , comme je ne peux avoir le monde à mes pieds on va commencer par Arendelle . N'est-ce pas , Reine des neiges ?

-Qu'est… ce que vous allez faire ?

-Oh , moi ?! Rien de spécial , je vais faire revenir mon ère , ah , je me sens déjà nostalgique , je vais une fois pour toute écraser ces gardiens ! »

Je n'entendis plus que son rire obscur et rauque , un éclat de rire démoniaque . Une douleur survint dans ma poitrine , quelque chose avait changé en moi , des éclats de givres tombaient de mes cheveux , je passa une main dans ma chevelure , non ce n'était pas mes cheveux…

C'était mes doigts , les bouts de mes doigts étaient d'un blanc immaculés et purs . J'ai froid . Mais que se passe t-il ? Je suis entrain de…. de disparaître ?!

Non , non , non , non , non !

Jack…Jack… Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie… s'il te plaît…

 **Sauve moi !**

( P.O.V d'Anna)

Je tournais la tête pendant qu'il avalait certains médicaments . Le paysage était toujours aussi enneigés que d'habitude dans le Royaume depuis que ma sœur avait montré son don à tout le monde , mais sur le fjord , quelque chose me dérangeait… Même pas un seul flocon , une seule goutte de neiges ne parsemés la vallée .

Il avait totalement arrêté de neiger .

Note de l'auteur :

Ouf ! J'ai enfin réussi à faire ce chapitre ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour sortir ce chapitre ! Héhéhé !

Bien , prochain chapitre , euh… Je sais pas du tout le nom !

Laissez moi une review !


	9. Frozen feelings

**9 - Frozen's feelings…**

P.O.V d'Elsa .

Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas entendu ta voix Jack ? Cela ne fait peut être que , quelques heures ? Pourtant cela me semble durait une éternité… Je veux entendre ton rire cristallin résonnait entre les pièces de mon Palais… Mon Palais de glace , en l'espace de quelques minutes , il est devenue un lieu de désespoir et de froideur ,alors qu'il devait représenter ma liberté , il n'est plus rien à présent … juste des immenses pans de glaces bleutés qui me séparent de toi… Jack… Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour qu'ils fondent… là , maintenant .

«-Hé , Reine Elsa , ce n'est pas le moment de dormir , réveillez vous voyons ! Ton cauchemar ne fait que commencer…Dire que je vais pouvoir contrôler entièrement ton pouvoir ! Enfin… ta malédiction , n'est-ce pas , majesté ? Si je puis dire , j'en brûle d'impatience ! »

Je ne veux pas répondre à cela , je ne peux plus . Je suis fatiguée et trop faible pour bouger… Je sens mon énergie partir goutte à goutte , ruisselant à travers ma u pour s'éclater sur le sol gelée… Des flocons tombent à présent du bout de mes doigts…

Je ne sens plus mes membres endolories par le froid , cette sensation de brûlure collent à ma peau… J'ai mal… Je me suis faite piégée…

J'ai froid…

«-Elsa ? Tu ne réponds pas , alors que vais-je bien faire d'Arendelle avec ton pouvoir ?

Réponds moi !

Dire que je pensais que le froid ne te dérangeait pas ! »

Il ricane d'un rire si sinistre , un rire aussi différent du tien…

J'entends encore la voix du Croque-Mitaine , et moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'un conte pour effrayer les enfants… Je ne peux plus rien faire…

Jack , est-ce que tu m'entends ?

P.O.V de Jack

Quelque chose me tracasse , il ne neige plus , pourquoi ?! Je dois revoir Elsa au plus vite…

Mais comment m'éclipser de cette demoiselle , d'ailleurs comment ce fait-il qu'elle puisse me voir ? J'en reste sidérée…

Rencontrer Elsa est la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver…

«-Alors ?! Réponds moi ! » s'écria la jeune fille rousse juste devant moi , elle semblait toute guillerette juste parce qu'elle m'avait rencontré . J'en reste émue si je peux dire , seulement je ne peux pas me réjouir de ce moment… sans Elsa…

Pourquoi ma vie me semble telle si dur et si facile depuis que je l'ai rencontrée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux autant te revoir ?

Mon cœur semble se resserrait rien que de penser à Elsa… de me souvenir de sa voix , de son visage , de son sourire…

Quelque chose coule sur ma joue… Des larmes ? Encore ?

«-Tu vas bien , Jack ? » me demanda alors la jeune femme.

L'image d'Elsa se superposa à la sienne , ma vue se brouilla de mes larmes et je pus enfin lui répondre avec une voix sanglotante et qui semblait brisée , une voix qui ne paraissait pas la mienne .

«-Non… »

Elle me prit alors dans ses bras , un câlin , doux et chaud , quelque chose que je n'avais jamais senti auparavant , quelque chose de ''maternelle'' s' émanait d'elle . Elle me caressa la tête , comme si j'étais un enfant perdu , tapotant mon dos et me chuchotant .

«-Je suis là… »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouver une maman…

Après quelques minutes , je m'étais enfin calmé . Je pus enfin discuter avec cette femme dont je ne savait pas le nom .

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'enquit-elle .

Je lui expliqua alors , mon rôle , ma mission , les gardiens . Et je pris une grande inspiration pour parler d'Elsa .

«-Depuis que je suis à côté je me sens plus joyeux que quiconque mais maintenant , je ne sais pas quoi faire , quand je pense à elle , je… mon cœur se resserre , on dirait qu'il bat à tout rompre… et mon corps se… réchauffe… Mais la neige ne tombe plus… alors… je…

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! »

Je ne savais si elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait , mais cela me faisait du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un .

P.O.V d'Anna .

Jack Frost , je le voyais enfin , c'est inimaginable ! Mais je sentais qu'il était ailleurs , il n'écoutait même pas mes questions ! Pourtant elle étaient vraiment intéressante ! Où habite tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais les jours d'été ? Etc…

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Jack Frost sous cet apparence , pour moi c'était un vieux bonhomme sournois et maléfique qui gelait les cultures et les rues . Alors qu'il était , un adolescent , qui pouvait même avoir mon âge , quoiqu'il avait l'air légèrement plus vieux… Ses yeux sont purs et froids comme la glace et sa chevelure immaculée comme la neige… tout comme ma très chère sœur Elsa… ça fait un moment qu'elle n'est pas revenue au château et elle semblait étrange quand je lui ai rendue visite dans son palais de glace…

Soudain , Jack se mit à pleurer… Que faire ?!

Bien , Maman m'avait appris une chose .

Je le réconforta tant que je le pouvais , quand il me dévoila ensuite sa mission dans son royaume , les gardiens , un groupe de ''gentils'' et Noirceur le Croque-Mitaine . Mais , il prit soudain une grande inspiration et me parla d'une demoiselle . Il avait l'air si bouleversé quand il parlait d'elle , et après mûre réflexion , je pus enfin lui répondre.

«-Jack… tu es amoureux !

-Quoi ?! » s'apostropha t-il .

«-Quel est le nom de cet demoiselle ? »

Il me répondit , légèrement embarrassée .

«-Elsa… »

« Jack , j'espère que tu m'entends… »

Note de l'auteure :

Bon ben , voilà , un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Bon il y aura quand même plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre , ne vous inquiétez pas !

Laissez une review !


End file.
